Romulo and Julianne
and is an event in the Opera House in Karazhan. It is an homage to Romeo and Juliet.'' Abilities Julianne *'Eternal Affection': Holy. Calls upon Holy magic to heal an ally. Heal 46250-53750, Cast Time 2 seconds. *'Powerful Attraction': Shadow. Stun 6 seconds. Range 45 yards. Cast Time 1.5 seconds. *'Blinding Passion': Holy. 4500 Holy damage inflicted over 4 sec (1500 initially, then 4 ticks of 750 each). Range 45 yards, Cast Time 2 seconds. *'Devotion': Holy. Holy damage dealt is increased by 50%. Spell casting speed is increased by 50%. for 10 sec. Romulo *'Backward Lunge': Physical. Strikes at an enemy behind the caster, inflicting weapon damage plus 300 (Knock Back 35 yard). *'Deadly Swathe': Physical. Strikes at nearby enemies in front of the caster, inflicting weapon damage plus 300 (Affects up to 3 targets). *'Poisoned Thrust': Physical. All statistics reduced by 10% (Stacks up to 8 times), the debuff can be depoisoned. *'Daring': Holy. Increases the Physical damage dealt by the caster by 50% and the caster's attack speed by 50% for 8 sec. Strategy Fighting Romulo and Julianne is a very intensive fight. In phase one, the raid fights Julianne, who primarily casts spells, in phase two the raid fights Romulo, who only does melee, and in phase three the raid fights them both. Phase One In phase one, you will fight Julianne. She is a caster and should be interrupted as much as possible to conserve mana. The interrupters should focus on Eternal Affection, which heals herself for a lot of health. Interrupting the other spells, however, is good for conserving healer mana. She is immune to Silence, but not to other interrupting abilities such as Kick, Shield Bash or Wind Shear. Dispelling her Devotion buff should be prioritized, however, since it increases her DPS a lot. It is a magic buff and can be removed with Dispel Magic (Priest), Devour Magic (Felhunter), Purge (Shaman), Spellsteal (Mage), or Shield Slam (Warrior). Note: She is immune to (Warlocks') Curse of Tongues. It is helpful to have her die in a corner separate from Romulo, to make it easier to pick her up in phase three. Phase Two During phase two, the raid fights Romulo. He is a warrior-type boss, has approximately 190,000 health, and hits quite hard. Like Julianne, his buff should be removed with the aforementioned spells, because it greatly increases his DPS. He should be tanked with his back turned to the wall, so that the melee DPS will not get knocked back too far by his Backward Lunge. It is possible to Disarm Romulo, and though it should be done as much as possible (especially if you don't have someone to dispel it), it is best to do it when he gains Daring to compensate for his higher DPS in that stage. Like Julianne, he should die in a corner. Phase Three Many players believe Phase three is the true event, because you now fight Romulo and Julianne at the same time. The tactics of Phase One and Phase Two still apply. However, since the raid now has less mana and is engaging both bosses at the same time, it is harder. The raid splits up into two groups; one group focuses on Romulo and one group focuses on Julianne. The Romulo group is generally ranged (due to his melee abilities) with a warrior tank (for disarm) and the Julianne group is melee and interrupters. The two bosses must die within 10 seconds of each other, or the dead boss resurrects with full health, just like the core hounds in Molten Core. The damage-dealers may need to switch between targets to ensure that they die at the same time. Miscellaneous *Romulo and Julianne have very useful self casting buffs, which can be devoured, dispelled or stolen. Having a mage steal Devotion is preferred due to the increase of casting speed. *It is no longer possible for hunters to use Snake Trap for Julianne and Romulo to target. *It is no longer possible to reset this encounter by jumping off the balcony. *As Priest's Dispel Magic and Shaman's Purge cost far less mana than Mage's Spellsteal and Warlocks will likely be using their Imp, the following macros can help Priests and Shaman to remove Romulo and Julianne's self-buffs without losing their current target: /cast target=Romulo Dispel Magic /cast target=Julianne Purge *Since patch 2.3, it is no longer possible for hunters to feign death to get out of combat to drink and eat. It is, however still an acceptable tactic to interrupt Julianne's casting if she is targeting the hunter. Video guide Quotes Julianne ;Aggro * (Act III Scene 2) ;First Death * (Act IV Scene 3) ;Casting Resurection on Romulo * (Act V Scene 2) ;Killing a player * (Act II Scene 2) ;Death * (Act V scene 2. This quote is a composite from different part of scene) Romulo ;Aggro * (Act V Scene 3) ;First Death * (Act III Scene 3) ;Rez again after taking too long to kill both boss * (Act III Scene 3) ;Killing a player * (Act III Scene 3) ;Death * (Act III Scene 1) Loot External links Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Homages Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Ghost characters